Baby Mozart - Music Festival
Baby Mozart is the 2nd video ever to be made in the Baby Einstein series. It was released on February 1st on the year of 1998 and it teaches babies a concert of soothing classical music favorites by Wolfgang Amedeus Mozart through gentle play and quiet time. It was the 7th video to be put on Amazon Prime Video. Starring: Baby Mozart The Koala (Host) Bard The Green Dragon Dolphin Neighton The Horse (1st Dave Privett Design) Isaac The Lion (Dave Privett Design) Lily The Tiger (Dave Privett Design) Stella The Orange And Black Cat Pavlov The Dog (Dave Privett Design) Duck (1st Dave Privett Design) Wellington The Cow Sheep (Dave Privett Design) Sierra Clark Aspen Clark Toby Tyler Chloe Tyler The Feature Show Video Meet Baby Mozart Drumming Bear (Tune-Up And Fanfare Based On Themes From "The Magic Flute") Opening Titles (Piano Sonata In C, K545, 1st Movement) Star Candles Kinetic Art (Piano Sonata In C, K330, 1st Movement) Puppet Show: A New Friend Fruits (Variations On "Ah Vous Dirai-Je, Maman", No. 1, 8, And 11, K265/300e, "Twinkle, Twinkle") Puppet Show: Blah! Toys In Motion (Concerto For Flute And Harp In C, K299, 1st Movement) Baby Elephant Metronome Toy Chase (Piano Sonata In A, K331, 3rd Movement) Mr. Buggity Bugget Fluid Motion (Piano Sonata In C, K545, 2nd Movement) Metronome Castle Ponder Fluid Motion (Sonata In D For Two Pianos, K448, 1st Movement) Dog Puppet Animal Faces (Variations On "Ah Vous Dirai-Je, Maman", No. 1, 8, And 11, K265/300e, "Twinkle, Twinkle") Rikki Rooster Mobiles (Divertimento No. 17 In D) Helicopter Simple Manipulatives (Piano Sonata In B Flat, K570, 3rd Movement) Baby Brontosaurus Metronome Toys In Motion (Piano Sonata In F, K533, 3rd Movement) Doll Faces (Variations On "Ah Vous Dirai-Je, Maman", No. 1, 8, And 11, K265/300e, "Twinkle, Twinkle") Introducing The Magic Flute (Tune-Up And Fanfare Based On Themes From "The Magic Flute") Puppet Shows: Dancing Dolphin & Meet And Greet (The Magic Flute, K620, Papageno Arias No. 2 And 20) Ending Montage (Symphony No. 41 In C, K551, 4th Movement) End Credits (Piano Sonata In C, K545, 1st Movement) The Activity Time / Mini Shows Videos Play Time (from 2008): Quiet Time (from 2008): Baby Mozart’s Music Box (from 2010): Parade Of Sonatas (from 2010): Discovery Kit Concert Hall # Fanfare From Die Zauberflöte, K. 620, "The Magic Flute" # Piano Sonata No. 16 In C Major, K. 545, 1st Movement # Concerto For Flute, Harp, And Orchestra In C Major, K. 299, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata No. 10 In C Major, K. 330, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata No. 11 In A Major, K. 331, 3rd Movement # Variations On "Ah Vous Dirai-Je, Maman," K. 265/300e # Piano Sonata No. 16 In C Major, K. 545, 2nd Movement # Sonata For Two Pianos In D Major, K. 448/375a, 1st Movement # Divertimento No. 17 In D Major, K. 334 # Piano Sonata No. 17 In B Flat Major, K. 570, 3rd Movement # Piano Sonata No. 15 In F Major, K. 533/494, 3rd Movement # Papageno Arias No. 2 And 20 From Die Zauberflöte, K. 620, "The Magic Flute" # Symphony No. 41 In C, K. 551, "Jupiter," 4th Movement Mozart For Playtime & Bedtime Playtime: # Piano Sonata In C, K330, 1st Movement # Concerto For Flute And Harp In C, K299, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata In A, K331, 3rd Movement # Sonata In D For Two Pianos, K448, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata In C, K330, 3rd Movement # Divertimento No. 17 In D # Piano Sonata In B Flat, K570, 3rd Movement # Piano Sonata In F, K533, 3rd Movement # The Magic Flute, K620, Papageno Arias No. 2 And 20 Bedtime: # Variations On "Ah Vous Dirai-Je, Maman", No. 1, 8, And 11, K265/300e, "Twinkle, Twinkle" # Piano Sonata In C, K545, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata In D, K576, 3rd Movement # Piano Sonata In C, K545, 2nd Movement Discovery Cards # Bear # Dog # Elephant # Frog # Pig # Rooster Puppet Shows # A New Friend # Blah! / Bard’s Hello # Dancing Dolphin # Meet And Greet # Animal Sounds (from 2008) # Puppet Dance (from 2008) Toy Chest Drumming Bear by Metro Ma Brewster Bear by Mary Meyer Corporation Tin Drum by Schylling Flower Fiber Optic Lamp by Carlisle Company Kinetic Frog by Carlisle Company Mini Orbiter by Rabbit Tanaka Tri-Illusion Kinetic Mobile by Carlisle Company Cosmos by Glow Mobile Wain Motion Mobile by Carlisle Company Country Train 1 by Chicco USA Touch & Play Teddy Bear by Child Guidance Fiber Optic Butterfly by Spencer Gifts Space Wave by Carlisle Company Carousel by Shelcore Musical Push 'N Merry by Tomy Corporation Activity Globe by Infantino Bongo Elephant by Charm Company Fanta-Seas Bathtime Stickers by Sandholm Company Wood Cased Metronome by Wittner Playful Circus Seals by DYTOY Animal Marching Band by Tomy Corporation Mr. Buggity Bugget by The Right Start Sing And Learn Friends: Dragon by Equity Marketing Triple Ooze by Carlisle Company Venus Rotating Fiber Optic Lamp by Spencer Gifts Castle Pounder by Chicco USA Rocket Tornado by The Lyon Company Whirlwind Air Powered Gyro-Top by Uncle Milton Industries Double Paddle Wheel Slide by The Lyon Company Motion Wave by Carlisle Company St. Bernard Puppet by Applause Rikki Rooster by Charm Company Carousel Papillons by Chicco USA Venus Kinetic Mobile by Golden Island International, Inc. Sight N' Sound Helicopter by Early Learning Center Magic Jet by BAO Toys Infant Sensory Cube by Battat Shape Sorter by Schylling Sing & Spin Bugs by RC2 Corporation Happy Starfish by The First Years Activity Star by Kids II Lamaze Stacking Rings by Learning Curve International Geometric Puzzle Board by Guide Craft Peeke Pig by Metacom Baby Brontosaurus by Charm Company North Pole Express by Kurt Adler Coca-Cola Bubble Bear by Kurt Adler Unicorn Clock by Hanna K Corporation Race Car Clock (Discontinued) by RLS Services Groovy Girl by Manhattan Toy Sherberts Pig by Learning Curve International Octopus by Jolly Toys Pupsqueak The Puppy by Learning Curve International Raggedy Ann by Applause Giraffe Puppet by Dakin / Applause Rooster Puppet by Applause Frog Puppet by Dakin / Applause Baby Mozart: A Concert For Little Ears # Tune-Up And Fanfare Based On Themes From "The Magic Flute" # Piano Sonata In C, K545, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata In C, K330, 1st Movement # Variations On "Ah Vous Dirai-Je, Maman", No. 1, 8, And 11, K265/300e, "Twinkle, Twinkle" # Piano Sonata In D, K576, 3rd Movement # Concerto For Flute And Harp In C, K299, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata In A, K331, 3rd Movement # Piano Sonata In C, K545, 2nd Movement # Sonata In D For Two Pianos, K448, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata In C, K330, 3rd Movement # Divertimento No. 17 In D # Piano Sonata In B Flat, K570, 3rd Movement # Piano Sonata In F, K533, 3rd Movement # The Magic Flute, K620, Papageno Arias No. 2 And 20 # Symphony No. 41 In C, K551, 4th Movement